In the process of depositing banknotes into an ATM (Automated Teller Machine), the banknotes are apt to be deflected when being put into a banknote depositing port of the ATM by a customer, thus a recognition module is required to perform defection correction on the banknotes put in the ATM.
A conventional deflection correcting device is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the structure of a deflection correcting device according to the conventional technology, and FIG. 2 is a sectional schematic view of FIG. 1 taken along the direction A-A. The deflection correcting device includes a banknote running passage formed by arc-shaped passage plates (8′) and (9′), a deflection correcting wheel (14′), a reference wall (8a′) and a polygonal adjusting wheel (19′). The deflection correcting wheel (14′) is set to form a certain angle with the banknote running passage, to move the banknotes towards the reference wall (8a′) at the same time when the banknotes are conveyed forward in the banknote running passage formed by the arc-shaped passage plates (8′) and (9′), thereby correcting the banknotes. The banknotes are entered at the position (1′) and are discharged at the position (2′).
The polygonal adjusting wheel (19′) presses one side, close to the reference wall, of the banknote downward, to loosen a top corner of the banknote that is in contact with the reference wall (8a′). The resistance disappears when the top corner is loosened, and when the wheel presses the banknote downward, it also provides a resistance on the banknote to prevent the banknote from moving towards the reference wall (8a′), thus the banknote no longer moves towards the reference wall (8a′); at this time, since the speed of the adjusting wheel is greater than the speed of the deflection correcting wheel, the banknote may be deflected, and the top corner of the banknote may leave the reference wall (8a′) gradually.
In the conventional deflection correcting device, it is noted in particular that two columns of deflection correcting wheels are arranged at the position of the first row of the deflection correcting wheels (14′), to ensure that the banknotes of certain size and specification are acted on two points synchronously when being clamped by the deflection correcting wheels (14′), thereby preventing the banknotes from generating a large deflection around the clamping point in the case that the single column of the deflection correcting wheel (14′) acts on the banknote on one point.
In the deflection correcting device, the position relationship among the polygonal adjusting wheel (19′), an inlet conveying wheel (11′) and the deflection correcting wheel (14′) is fixed. After the banknotes enter into the deflection correcting device, two columns of deflection correcting wheels arranged at the position of the first row of the deflection correcting wheels (14′) makes the banknotes unable to generate deflection, and in this case, the polygonal adjusting wheel (19′) cannot act on the banknotes. The polygonal adjusting wheel (19′) can only act on the banknotes until the banknotes leave the first row of the deflection correcting wheels (14′). Therefore, the conventional deflection correcting device needs a correction passage with enough length, and the length of the correction passage is in direct proportion to the length of the banknote or other valuable paper to be processed by the ATM.
Under the circumstance that the core structure of the ATM has a compact space, the space requirement of the conventional deflection correcting device is difficult to satisfy.
Therefore, a technical problem to be solved presently by those skilled in the art is to decrease a banknote conveying space of the deflection correcting device.